


Demons in the Night

by darknessbeforedawn



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessbeforedawn/pseuds/darknessbeforedawn
Summary: She was all too familiar with his wakefulness.  With the all the weight that he carried on his shoulders on a daily basis, it was a miracle the man slept at all.  She’d tried to alleviate some of that burden as they’d grown intimate, but he still had so many walls built up over the decades that there was no way she could expect them to crumble within a matter of months.  They were as much a part of the core of who he was as the air he breathed.  A lifetime spent worrying about others and too little time spent worrying about himself.Liz reminds Red that he's not in it alone.  Established Lizzington.





	Demons in the Night

The sound of a distant siren woke her while it was still dark outside.  Liz blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Instinctively, her hand reached for him but his side of the bed was empty and cool to the touch.  She turned her head and glanced at the bathroom door. The light was off and the door open. With a sigh, she got up and crept quietly out of the room. 

She was all too familiar with his wakefulness.  With the all the weight that he carried on his shoulders on a daily basis, it was a miracle the man slept at all.  She’d tried to alleviate some of that burden as they’d grown intimate, but he still had so many walls built up over the decades that there was no way she could expect them to crumble within a matter of months.  They were as much a part of the core of who he was as the air he breathed. A lifetime spent worrying about others and too little time spent worrying about himself.

Her feet were soundless on the floor as she made her way to the library.  She paused in the doorway and watched him.  He was sitting in his favorite leather chair, book in hand, bathed in the glow of a single incandescent bulb.  It was the only sort of light he would allow in this room.  A gentle and warm reminder of the past that was so unlike the stark, colder light of the present.  His head was bent over his book, a glass of scotch at his elbow. She treasured these rare moments of catching him unaware.  Watching him from the shadows as he’d watched her for so long.  His thin tapered fingers held the book delicately, like a precious treasure.  Which, of course, it was to him.

She knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d look up and see her standing there in her long, champagne colored silk negligee.  He had a remarkable instinct for her presence.  Sure enough, within a minute his eyes flicked up over the edge of the book and locked with hers.  Smiling broadly, he lowered the book to his lap.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he murmured.  He always placed the blame on himself.

“It wasn’t you,” Liz replied as she crossed the room.  “But I noticed you were gone when I woke up.”

Red quickly moved his book to the end table as he saw her approach, taking care to place his bookmark in the appropriate spot, and uncrossed his legs to make room for her. The chair was large enough for the two of them and he knew from experience that she would come and fold herself into his arms.  As she curled herself onto his lap, she shivered slightly as his fingers caressed her bare shoulder and arm before moving and lingering on the silk covering her back and hip.  She’d never bothered with lingerie before she became intimate with him, but she’d come to learn he appreciated fine fabric on her body as much – if not more – than his own.  She’d started making the effort for him, but after all these months she had to admit she felt much more elegant dressed for bed like this than in the sloppy t-shirts and camis she had resorted to in the past.  Of course, only part of it was the clothes.  The rest of it was Red.  The way he looked at her made her feel like a goddess no matter how she dressed.

Liz rested her head in the soft spot of Red’s chest, just where the shoulder ended and a soft crevice beckoned her.  It was her favorite spot to rest her head, whether in a chair or in bed, because she could feel the vibrations of his voice as he spoke.  The sound of his voice was seductive in its own right. He, of course, was far more dressed than she.  It had taken her months to adjust to the fact that he always slept in an undershirt, no matter the season.  She’d understood why when she’d seen the rippled scars on his back. Why he preferred to leave his undershirt on, even during their most intimate moments.  He was so used to hiding himself that he was reluctant to bare himself completely.  Even to her, and even after all this time.  She was patient.  She was confident someday they would get there.  And now, out of the bedroom, he’d added even his pants.  Always prepared to rush out at a moment’s notice, no matter the hour.  She wished that someday, he’d feel comfortable strolling around his own home less than fully clothed.

“So what woke you, Lizzy?” Red’s voice rumbled beneath her ear. 

“Just some noise outside. What are you reading?” Liz asked as she flicked her eyes towards the book.  It wasn’t one she recognized. 

Red chuckled softly. “I was re-reading The Count of Monte Cristo.  I’ve never been able to resist a good adventure tale.”

Liz traced her fingers lightly over Red’s ribs.  “You’ll have to tell me about it.  What woke _you_ up?”

She heard him catch his breath.  He was never comfortable discussing his demons with her.  After a long pause, he cleared his throat.  “I’m not even sure I remember,” he said quietly.  His hand moved from her hip to her hair, which he began to stroke.

Liz was unwilling to accept the distraction.  Her greatest challenge was getting him to see her as his life’s partner rather than someone to protect.  Old habits die hard.  But it was a challenge she relished.

“I think you remember just fine,” she whispered softly as she traced circles on his chest with her finger.  “You just don’t want to tell me.”

Red was silent for a moment before his laughter burbled up more deeply and he tightened his embrace. “Lizzy, you know me too well.”

After a few minutes, Liz pulled back and held his gaze firmly.  “I want to know what woke you up tonight.  I know you don’t want to tell me but – you promised no more secrets, remember?”

Red blinked for a moment before looking away.  His greatest struggle was sharing things with her.  He’d spent so many decades hiding the truth that it was difficult for him to adjust to any other way.  Liz settled her head back in the crook of his neck.  She would wait him out.  Her patience usually paid off.

“It was nothing terribly important,” he finally began, haltingly.  “At least not at first.  Just a dream – a memory – not one of any consequence.  But suddenly you were there but you were in danger and I couldn’t protect you.  I --,” his voice trailed off.

Liz had heard enough that she didn’t need the details.  She lifted her head and met his gaze and placed her finger lightly on his lips.  “And when you woke up, I was right there. Safe beside you.  When are you going to learn to reach for me in moments like that?”

Red blinked at her speechlessly.  Liz caressed his face gently with her hand.  “When are you going to let me share your burdens?”

Red’s expression changed from surprised to pained almost within moments.  “I’m sorry, Lizzy.  Forgive me.”

Liz sat up straight in his lap and shook her head.  “What am I going to do with you?  It’s not about forgiveness!  You’re the one suffering, not me.  This doesn’t work unless we’re a team.  And we’re _going_ to work because we’ve both invested too much into this relationship not to.”

Red stared at her for a moment before he cupped the back of her head with his hand and drew her in for a languid kiss.  The sort that she felt from the top of her head to the base of her toes.  The sort that usually made her forget whatever they had been talking about a moment before.

Liz was determined not to lose focus this time.  She forced herself to break the kiss and to pull back, gasping, “promise me, you’ll wake me next time.”

Red licked his lips. His intent expression was driving her to distraction but she was determined to stick to her guns.  Seeing her resolve, his face softened.

“I promise to try. That’s the best I can do tonight, Lizzy. I want to try.”  His pleading expression nearly broke her heart.  This poor broken man, misunderstood by everyone and most of all by herself for so long.  She knew better than to press further. 

“That’s good enough,” she whispered before she leaned in for another kiss.  His hands roved up and down her back as she felt him grow hard beneath her.  Even after all these months, she still hadn’t gotten over the thrill of being able to arouse him.  After a few minutes she reached down and squeezed him just hard enough to make him groan.  The kind of groan that sent shivers down her spine.  

“Are you ready to come back to bed?” she asked entreatingly.

Red’s hips arched almost involuntarily into her hand.  “What do you think?” he growled.

With a single smooth movement, he lifted them both out of the chair and deposited her on her feet. His hand cupped her bottom and pulled her close against him so she could feel the extent of his arousal.  Liz hooked her finger into the waistband of his trousers and slowly unbuttoned the top button.  She heard Red catch his breath as she unzipped his trousers and reached her hand inside to stroke his bare manhood.  She stroked him lightly from base to tip before reaching lower to cup his balls as he nearly buckled at her touch.

 “I think you better hurry up,” she murmured as she reached up and lightly nipped at his ear lobe.

A moment later she released him and with a long, burning look, took off with a laugh towards their bedroom.  He caught up to her in the doorway and crushed her against him once more as he deftly slid the straps of her negligee off her shoulders until it crumpled into a puddle at her feet.   He maneuvered her a few more steps towards the bed and swiftly stepped aside as she pushed his trousers out of the way, followed in short order by his boxers. Naked from the waist down, he hovered over her, his tip barely grazing her entrance as he rested on his elbows and gazed into her eyes. 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured.

Liz writhed lightly beneath him, impatient to get on with it.  But she could tell from the look on his face that he was in no rush and the thought both drove her mad and aroused her more.  He always placed her needs above his own.  Another battle among many that she was fighting day by day.  Her will was weakened, though, by how badly she wanted him. 

She groaned as he lowered himself on the bed and applied his tongue.  There was no more room for analysis as he slowly trilled it exactly where he knew she was most sensitive.  She gripped the back of his head as he did so, running her hands over the closely cut carpet of his hair.  Before long, her hands dropped to her sides, her weakness exposed.  As she moved towards her climax she gripped the sheets tightly and arched her hips to meet his movements.

Sensing – as he always did – when she was close, Red suddenly stopped his ministrations and paused to gaze into her eyes. 

“Are you ready, Lizzy?” he asked in a barely audible voice.

Liz couldn’t even answer him.  She nodded feverishly.  Without missing a beat, Red slid inside of her and they rocked back and forth in a perfect rhythm.  Liz’s nails dug into his buttocks as she pulled him closer against her, wanting him to permeate the entire depth of her being.  She heard his breath catch as his strokes increased and the sound drove her wild. She wanted to be his undoing.  She craved it with every inch of herself.

Her fingers clawed him more desperately as they both picked up the pace and cleaved into one another. She felt his breathing become more rapid as he buried his face in her neck.  Red didn’t lose control often.  Only with her, and it made her feel powerful beyond words when it happened. 

Moments later, he groaned loudly as he twitched deep within her and released his explosion, grasping her tightly within his arms as he did so.  The sound was all she needed to reach her own climax and she clung to him as they both soared. 

When they both finally came down, Liz stroked the base of Red’s neck.  It was damp with sweat.  For once, he seemed speechless as his head rested lightly between her breasts.  He shuddered slightly as he relaxed enough to withdraw from inside her.

“I love you,” Liz whispered as she caressed the back of his head.

Red lifted his head and gazed at her.  His expression said more than words ever could and she felt a trill of excitement run through her. 

“I love you too, Elizabeth,” he said simply as he took her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles.                            

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Lizzington, though not my first attempt at writing fanfic. I was inspired by the Season 5 finale and the promise of what may come. I hope you enjoy. I'm particularly intrigued by the fact she's his greatest weakness and how that will play into any future relationship. Comments welcome.


End file.
